


The Forehead

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cha-forehead, Crack, Gen, Humor, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: The forehead was just too much.





	The Forehead

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 1, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An anon requested a scenario where a Starlight manages to become VIXX’s stylist and what happens when she sees N’s forehead for the first time. The prompt greatly amused me (I swear I laughed for a good thirty minutes straight), so I wrote it. Here’s the result. Anon, I hope you like it!
> 
> 12/10/2017 Note: This was written back when N religiously hid his forehead from us, and there were lots of jokes and theories about why. These days N seems to grace us with his forehead quite frequently. But I can guarantee that the first time he did so, starlights pretty well freaked out.

“Oh my god! What just happened?”

“She just fainted.”

“Is she ok?”

“I don’t know!”

“Get away! We’re calling in the medical staff! Shoo! Shoo!”

“She seemed fine and then all of a sudden—“

“She _was_ fine when she was doing my hair.”

“N-hyung, what did you _do_?”

“How dare you accuse me.”

“AAH! Stop! Stop! I’m sorry!”

“Go sit down an get your make-up done!”

Pain pulsed through your head as you became aware of your surroundings. You curled into yourself as you raised your hands up to cradle your head. Everyone around you hushed.

“ _She’s waking up!!_ ” everyone chirped like birds and it was _damned annoying_. You slowly opened your eyes to see tile and shoes. You were confused for a moment until you remembered that you were still at work.  You bolted straight up, only for your vision to start blacking out again. Swaying, you lowered back down some so there wasn’t a repeat.

“Are you ok?” Hongbin asked, kneeling down beside you and hovering his hand behind your back. His brows were knit together in worry as he eyed the side of your head.

“I think so, yeah,” you mumbled.

“Ice! Ice!” Ken called as he pushed through the crowd of people and held out an icepack. Hongbin took it and pressed it to the side of your head. You flinched at the pain and sudden coldness, reaching up to take it from Hongbin.

“You scared me to death when you fainted,” N said, kneeling down on your other side. “Please don’t tell me you’re neglecting your health for your job…”

“Ah, no… It’s nothing like that…” you stammered in embarrassment. The real reason why you’d fainted floated back to your mind.

“Then what happened? You’re a very important member of the team. We can’t afford another incident like this… If it’s something preventable…” N pushed, scolding you in the process of trying to get more information out of you. You shook your head. Maybe it was time to fess up. Taking a deep breath, you opened your mouth to explain.

“I got a little overwhelmed…” you confessed just as one of the managers crouched down in front of you.

“With work?” the manager asked.

“N-no… not at all. The work hours are fine. I expected this kind of schedule… it’s just… When I was fixing N’s hair, I just…”

“Just…?” Hongbin prompted you.

“I was just completely overwhelmed by his forehead,” you spit out as fast as you could. Ravi, Ken and Hyuk erupted in laughter somewhere beyond your range of vision.

“Wha—“ Hongbin asked before falling back in laughter himself. The manager shook his head.

“My forehead?” N squeaked, shaking your shoulder.

“Honestly!” you cried out in defense. “I had wanted to keep it a secret because I wanted to keep a proper work relationship, but I’ve been a fan of VIXX ever since MyDol…”

“Hyung! Your forehead is too much for the ladies to take!” Hyuk teased between his laughter. N glared at the boy, but didn’t move.

“You’ve always kept your professionalism until now, so why…?” the manager asked you.

“I wasn’t expecting N’s forehead to be that… Ah… I’m so sorry. _I’m really, really sorry_ …” you apologized, staring down at the ground. “But to see N-sshi’s forehead….” N’s hands flew up to his forehead, covering it up. His expression was a mix of hurt, fear and embarrassment. The manager sighed and stood up.

“When you feel like you can stand, get some painkillers from the medical staff and get back to work,” he directed. You nodded. Hongbin was still laughing on the floor, but N had risen to his feet.

“I think we should change my hairstyle for today’s photoshoot,” he suggested, smiling self-consciously and still covering up his forehead.

“Aaah, come on!” Ravi protested, hitting N on the shoulder. “Take this as proof that you’ll kill all the fans if you keep it like that.” N glared at Ravi, removing one hand from his forehead to shove him away.

“No,” he said firmly. “The Cha-forehead is too powerful. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to reveal it.” His words were joking and cocky, but you could tell he didn’t believe them. You bit your bottom lip before trying to stand up. After dusting yourself off, you looked up at N.

“If you really feel that way, then let’s change your hair,” you offered. N turned to you with an apologetic smile before shooing Ravi off and sitting back down in the styling chair. Maybe it was better this way. Neither the world nor N were ready for the Cha-forehead to be revealed.


End file.
